Graphical user interfaces provide a user with a way to interact with the functionality of a computer system. Often time, computer systems are used to manage large sets of objects. For example, standard operating systems manage large sets of files placed within folders. These files may be text, audio, picture, or video files.
Some computing applications manage more specific objects. For example, in a security operations center application, objects may represent users. Users may be associated with multiple dimensions. Specifically, users may be identified by usernames, users may be allowed to access specific resources, and users may be registered with specific hosts on a computer network. Each of these aspects represents a different dimension associated with a user.
When dealing with such multidimensional objects, it is often difficult for an administrator to visualize, sort through, and monitor such objects. Specifically, the administrator has to look at each dimension separately. For example, an administrator may wish to search for users according to usernames. Additionally or alternatively, an administrator may wish to search for users based on which users are able to access one or more hosts. Furthermore, the list of users may be so long that it is time consuming to scroll through the list to find a particular subset of users.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.